Legislative Docket
Links: * Passed Bills * Failed Bills Bills proposed here should be in a form that is ready to vote on, so don't put them here if they aren't ready to be voted on. Party Unification and Election Act (Revised Edition) Proposed by: NormalChadSucks '''!!CbUj2FXuUrL Leaders of their respective party are entitled the power to veto any bill proposed by their party's memebers during voting. The veto only stops the bill from passing during that instance of voting and does not stop the bill from being proposed, voted on, or passed at a different time by any party. This overrides the legislative vote only prior to said bill being ratified. If a Leader is missing for two(2) different role-call sessions held on a Sunday, the Party's Officer becomes the new Leader Party Officers are elected by party memebers present at a Role-call on a Sunday. The party Officer is elected every week, and must have been present for at least two(2) voting sessions to be eligible to run as party Officer. Party Leaders must put Leader after their Party name, and Party Officers must put Officer after their Party Name. Ex: Bangers SucksLeader##password If a party has no Leader, the founding memeber is the Leader. If a party has no Officer, it must elect one. If at any time the party Leader wishes to leave, he may pass his Leader title to the current Officer. The party Officer may call for an impeachment hearing wherein at least four(3) memebers or 2/3 of the party must vote either for or against the Leader to be demoted to normal memeber. When a Leader is demoted, the current Officer becomes the Leader and the current party memebers present must vote on a new Officer. If a party has less than four(4) memebers, it does not have to follow these election rules, but the founder is assumed to be the Leader. Anti Anime Sucks Bill: Proposed by: '''y-you too REE !e6tn/uK1Uw Anime Sucks obviously is just one guy, maybe from different IP's. This bill will remove anything having to do with Anime Sucks from parliament, and also disallow anyone from replying to the samefagging memeber"s" of Anime Sucks. If you reply to any posts from Anime Sucks you will be ignored for the rest of the thread. The Beta Uprising Proposal of 2016 Proposed by John Party !tsGpSwX8mo A proposal to form a /r9k/ milita in preparation for the Beta Uprising. The Second Amendment of the United States Constitution reads: A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free state, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed. This proposal will adopt The Second Amendment of the United States Constitution into /r9k/, insuring us safety from the normie scum. Normie Identification Act (NIA): Proposed by Athens REE !!2/0ddrvATqx The normie will be defined as a person that: * Had some from of consentual sexual experience with one (1) other person * Has had a lasting non-platonic relationship of any kind. Has a (relatively) well paying job that he enjoys * Is a woman * Has multiple friends with which he frequently goes out with Open to proposed amendments. Category:Bills